The embodiments of the present invention relate to an OLED curved-surface display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device.
An important advantage of the curved-surface display relative to the flat display is that, generally speaking, the curved-surface display can provide a better viewing effect from one edge to the other edge, and the edge information amount of the curved-surface display is much larger than that of the flat display.
A color cast can easily occur in the top-emission curved-surface display in the case of a large viewing angle due to the characteristics of the top emission. As shown in FIG. 1, the curved-surface display in turn includes a second transparent electrode 4, an organic luminescent layer 3, a first transparent electrode 21 and a reflective electrode 1 from the display side to the inside. The edge has a large viewing angle for an observer directly facing the screen center, thus the observer will feel that there is a color difference between the middle portion and the edge portion when viewing the curved-surface display.